


Mercy for the Honorable

by Fagee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Intercrural Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slow Burn-ish, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, not that slow i have porn to write, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fagee/pseuds/Fagee
Summary: After multiple shows of mercy from the Oni, Claudette decides to confront him about it. A relationship ensues and a new problem erupts from it.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. Facing your Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn so be prepared. It doesn't happen in this first chapter and idk how many chapters ill write before it gets to that but i know it'll be relatively short. So if you only want the feelings and relationship this chapter is ok to read. Ill mark the chapter that have actual porn in it. It'll be a bit before they have actual penetrative sex because i want it to be realistic and Claudette is the size of an ant to him.

Merciful. Out of all the words she could use to describe him, merciful was the most controversial. Vindictive, monster, brute, murderer, demon yes, but never merciful. But that’s what he was to her. 

Well maybe not in the beginning. Claudette being slaughtered swiftly and without pause just like all the rest of her friends. There was rarely a match where she wasn’t bleeding out profusely watching as he greedily used her blood to fuel his rage. 

Slowly but surely he started to spare her from extra pain. First it was only leaving her to die on hook while the rest of her fellow teammates were brutally maimed and bludgeoned to death. Then it turned to only drawing her blood, feeding from it like some sort of ravenous vampire while the rest of her teammates were eviscerated. To finally completely ignore her whenever he could.

It was a complete and utter mystery to the girl. Every time she made eye contact with the beast, he seemed to give her a slight nod of his head and a wide berth. Even when she jumped out in the line of fire to give her friends a chance against him, he had the nerve to bow his head remorsefully at her wound. He wouldn’t even absorb her blood in matches where that happened.

A truly merciful creature indeed.

“What if he likes you you know? You’re turning big, buff, and bloodthirsty into a real softy here.” Meg once snickered to her after she barely escaped with her life, Claudette once again going unscathed after another run in with the Oni.

“You know that's not true, Meg. I don’t even think he has the time to experience love when he’s so pent up with anger.”

“Yet there he was looking like he was gonna bend down and kiss your feet after he hit you instead of me. Don’t think I didn't catch that, Claudette. I got stabbed in the back not the eyes.” and honestly Claudette wished she could make a retort back to that statement but even she wasn’t so sure about her own words. She silently led the injured girl back to the campfire to patch her wounds on a log near the center of the site. Meg taking notice decided to egg the poor girl on.

“Don’t worry. When he finally charges through the camp and proposes to you with Kate's entire ring finger with the ring still on it, maybe even some flowers, you’ll get no objections from me. I’m sure even Kate would still go to the wedding.” Meg’s booming laughter suddenly erupted, disturbing the entire campfire. Claudette, embarrassed into a temporary mute, only pulled her bandages a bit too tight for comfort. It worked almost instantly to shut the girl up.

“-Ow! See? Your anger only tells me you wish he’d speed up the process!” Didn’t work for long enough. Claudette just sighed and dutifully finished her work. 

“I honestly just wish he’d at least tell me why he does it- and don’t say what I  _ know _ you’re gonna say!” Meg caught in the act closes her mouth into a sly grin, “You know it's hard for me to just sit idly by and watch you guys suffer.” Claudette frowned looking down in thought.

Meg just smiled genuinely and hugged her gently, patting her back. She didn’t need to say anything else, and Claudette felt comforted like she said everything she needed to. Being forced into an endless game of suffering really made for making good friends. Jake, Dwight and Meg were her anchor whenever she felt like she was being sucked down in her insecurities.

“I promised to go help Laurie with finding supplies after my trial. Don’t beat yourself up too much Claudette, I mean it. Before I have to go beg the oni to kill you so you don't get too depressed.” Claudette only laughed as the red head ran to go find Laurie. Knowing Laurie she probably already started her search without Meg. Always wanting to be a step ahead of the game. 

“I should take that as a sign to make myself busy as well.” She could always find more herbs and edible foliage to help spice up the camp meals. Lord knows she’s tired of eating bland food, just as much as Jake who recently broke his 2 day long silence to complain about it. Speaking of Jake, she should probably find the man to help her.

Asking around the camp for the man proved to be a fruitless endeavor. If Jake wanted to be left alone, no one would be able to find him unless he was pulled into a trial. He’s been doing it since she first met the man. Claudette can only guess which distant heavily forested area of the campsite he could be at. She decided to try past her garden near the pretty pond they’d recently found. That seemed to be Jake’s new favorite quiet place, and lo and behold there he was slightly hidden in the brush. As she got closer he seemed to be tinkering with some scraps of wood, testing the strength of what seemed like a makeshift shelter. He started to turn slowly once she got within earshot.

“Hey Jake. What’ya fiddling with over there?” She spoke softly, Jake taking a second to step back to let her see his progress before responding.

“...Just making it a bit more comfortable over here.” He took a long deep look at her, as if to ask, “Why are you here?” Claudette smiled gently looking over his work.

“Looks nice. I was just wondering if you wanted to help pick herbs with me. It’d be a good time to teach you more about the different edible plants we find. Especially since I know you hate when the food is bland.” Jake smiled minutely at the comment and nodded.

Claudette turned slightly and walked towards the heavily wooded area. Along with the pond there were a few new species of plants that Claudette had yet to fully inspect and identify. As she came across a patch of Allium Vineale, she all but bounced towards the plants. She turned to see if Jake had followed before crouching down next to it. 

“See? Already a good find. It’s wild garlic perfect for all your flavoring needs. Can you help me bring some back to the camp?” She rolled up her sleeves and got to work, careful of damaging the roots of some. She’ll save those for her garden. Jake taking the spot to her left, started to copy her movements albeit more clumsily. They worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Jake broke the silence.

“So I heard you just got out of a match with the Oni.” Claudette’s eyes widened slightly at the statement.

“How’d you hear that? Meg wasn’t  _ that  _ loud back at the camp.”

“She wasn’t. Just that when you guys came back from the match I was pretty close to trial at that time, so I overheard.”, He gave her a side glance, “He still ignored you all match?”

“Yeah. I just don’t understand it, like why me, y’know? I never did anything different from you guys, and he’s the only killer to do that to me.” Claudette stopped picking and just looked down at her lap with a frown.

“You know if it bothers you so much you  _ could _ just ask him. I mean it's not like he’d kill you or anything since he hasn't in a while. What’s the worst that can happen?” Jake turned to look at her fully.

And you wanna know what? Surprisingly Claudette hasn’t even thought of that yet. Probably because conversing with a killer was pretty hard to do considering they’re, you know, trying to kill you. Also some of them have actually tried it before and have gotten pretty much nowhere, but Claudette’s situation was different. She actually probably  _ could _ speak to the Oni and would most likely get a real answer out of him. Claudette probably looked like a fish, mouth opening and closing stupidly as she tried to give Jake a reply. 

“... know I haven’t really thought about that…” It doesn’t hurt to try and she’s got nothing to lose. Hell it’s just like Meg said, if he does try to strike her, she might feel better at the fact that things are finally normal for her again.

“Maybe I should actually try that next trial I get him.” Jake gave her a reassuring smile and patted her back before collecting their pile of garlic and standing. Claudette smiled back, taking the hint to stand with him, before looping her arm around his.

They walked in a comfortable silence back to the campfire, leaving some of their spoils at Claudette’s garden. Jake dropped her off at her tent giving her one last supportive look before he handed over the rest of the garlic to Jane for dinner, leaving Claudette to muddle over her thoughts.

“I guess I should probably think of ways to even approach him let alone what to say.”

No matter how much she thought of ways to approach the subject and how many different scenarios she went through in her head, having the real thing in front of her was honestly frightening. She honestly felt like she was getting stage fright despite having no audience.

It took quite a few matches to get paired up with him again. It almost feels like even the entity knows it’ll get one less bite of survivor soul if those two are in the same trial. She’s been holding her breath at the beginning of every new match, to the point where she swore the Wraith looked at her funny when she sighed in relief at the sight of him. When she finally heard the animalistic growling of the man from a distance, she froze. Finding the man in his own home, how ironic.

Her mind drew up a blank. She was just mindlessly doing a generator in the main building, not even noticing the occasional loud bangs and sparks as she worked. The only thing that snapped her out of her trance was the nearby high pitched scream from Feng, the adjacent powerful roar and ground shaking stomping heading straight towards her. All her missed skill checks catching up to her, too quick for her own good. If she wasn’t so petrified, she’d laugh at the irony of her all her fears come from having to make conversation instead of being nearly sliced in two and sacrificed to an evil entity.

When he finally got past the doors of the Yamaoka Estate and caught sight of her, his whole rage filled demeanor dropped. He stared at her for a second, did his usual nod to her, and turned around. She could only watch, frozen, as he went on to terrorize someone else. Staring at the door frame he had long since left, she tried to pull herself together.

“C’mon Claudette get it together! You had him right there and you blew it!” Her conscious screamed at her and she knew she had to listen to it. Even if it wasn't for her, she was a detriment to her teammates. Feng had already been chased, hooked, and saved and she couldn’t complete one generator cause she’s feeling a bit shy.

The loud ping of a completed generator helped ease her mind a bit. At least  _ someone _ had their shit together this match. Claudette gambled with herself on her next choice of action. She could complete this gen, heal Feng and play shield for those that needed it. Knowing that a killer would avoid hitting you at all costs made you a great barrier at times. She wished other survivors thought the same though. Making quick work of the generator, she found Feng crouching around under the gazebo.

“Sorry about not being there.”

“You can’t save ‘em all, plus I got him good at the killer’s shack. He even hit me again after he hooked me, so if you ask me? I took a W.” Feng grinned as she remembered her taunting the killer after he lost her a couple of times. She’s glad the girl didn't take the first hooking hard, she didn’t want anymore on her conscience before she did this.

“I saw Jeff lead him around the other gazebo just a minute ago.” And right on que, a resounding howl from the man in question permeated the air. Claudette quickly stood, facing the direction of the yell.

“Thanks for the heals, but I think someone else might need your attention more than me. If you don't mind me I’ve got a date with the gen in the middle...” Claudette was already gone the moment Feng started talking. She hoped the other girl wouldn’t think anything of her sudden rudeness, but she had her own urgent plans to take care of.

Finding Jeff was easy considering he’s not exactly the quietest of survivors. By the looks of it, the Oni lost sight of him, but it won’t be long before he sees the blood trail leading straight to them. One thing she always hated about going against the killer was that the bleeding meant you could never hide from him. Claudette felt like she had to work overtime just to give everyone the chance to breathe let alone complete a gen.

“Here. Let me patch you up right quick--” Jeff pushed her away as soon as her hand touched his shoulder, breath ragged and eyes darting from side to side.

“No time! He’ll be on us before you even find something to stop the bleeding.”, And like clockwork, the earthshaking stomping of the Oni came right behind the wall they leaned on. Jeff, without saying another word, moved swiftly to the opposite direction of the Oni’s steps. Claudette followed adjacent to him.

Walking quietly past the hill, they attempted to find a safe place to heal. Despite not running or making any extra noise, the Oni quickly changed his direction and was hot on their trails. Jeff broke away from Claudette, now making a full sprint to a nearby pallet. The sight of the killer feeding into all of his rage and demonic power was never a sight Claudette enjoyed seeing. The resounding roar and sight of the demons Kanabo put them all on edge.

It all happened so quickly, the demon stanced himself, preparing to dash at Jeff. Jeff could only scramble to throw the pallet down between them, narrowly avoiding a blow that would’ve definitely caved his skull in. The Oni easily broke the pallet in two and prepared for a second dash. There was nothing else of use in sight. Jeff was surely gonna die if Claudette didn’t do anything soon. She quickly sprang into action, running to Jeff, getting in between him and the Oni. 

He missed her by a hair. Centimeters away from her head before he swiftly turned and almost split a nearby rock in two with the force of his swing. He looked between her and the retreating form of Jeff, face unreadable behind the mask. He took a step around her to try to continue the chase. Now’s her chance. She most likely won't have another quite like this. Not only will it save Jeff, but it’ll also ease her own personal pain.

“Wait!”

He flinched, stopping almost instantly. This was probably the first time he ever really heard her voice, aside from screaming in agony or crying in pain. He slowly turned his head back to look at her, waiting to hear more. Claudette took the pause as a chance to gather her thoughts.

“I wanna know why?....Why do you spare me?” The question was so simple, yet weighted so heavily in the air after it left her lips.

He turned his body to face her fully, the rage drained from his body forcefully, almost like it was painful. Once he finally put away his weapon and stood straight, towering over her, Claudette felt something stir inside of her. When they stood together like this, face to face, weapons sheathed, attempting conversation, it made her feel like he was just a man. Despite everything he’s done, all that he looked like, all that he would remain: a murderer, torturer, demon, he was still just a man inside of it all. It felt like hours had passed before the man spoke.

“Because you have honor which I’ve never seen.” His voice, horribly baritone and somewhat hoarse, like he was testing it after all the growling and roaring during the match. His voice sounded almost exactly like how she’d imagined it. All it was missing was the demonic echoing that started to seem more and more uncharacteristic the longer she dwells on it, and as if to drive the point in more, he spoke again.

“Despite living in hell, you take the time to spare others the pain. I’ve watched you give your life for the unworthy without thought. I’ve watched you shed tears for people who you’ll see once more.” Claudette was stunned by his words. She never even thought twice about how strange or unnecessary her help was to other survivors, she just did it every trial without question. It was second nature to her. She would rather herself suffer than the others. They didn’t deserve it. He continued his speech.

“When I first stopped attacking you, it was a test that you passed beautifully. I wanted to see if you would relish in your newfound safety, and you used my mercy as a shield for your kin. Even now, you use this talk as a way to save them from me.”

“That's not true-” Claudette tried to speak, to defend her actions against his words, but the sound of a generator popping stopped her. Quickly following its friend, another popped not too far from where they were standing. Jeff had long since been healed and there was only one more generator left. 

“Sorry....” She could hear a low rumbling as the man’s broad shoulders shook. He was laughing at her, but it didn’t feel like she was being mocked.

“I believe you, and I’m not mad. Getting the chance to talk with you was well worth defeat. Here, I’ll even let your kin go if you talk with me. You have my word, and in my world, a man's word is a law he should never break.” Claudette couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by his words. They were spoken with an emotion she couldn’t even begin to process right now.

“Are-... are you sure?” Claudette could only imagine him smiling under the snarling face of the mask. She wondered if he’ll look just the man, the human being, she thinks he will be under it.

“Of course! I told you a man's word is final, and as you could probably guess, I take words of honor very seriously.” She didn’t even know what to say. Conversation was never her strong point, and with her somewhat strange situation now, she was coming up blank. She guessed she should probably start with the basics.

“..So, what’s your name?” The man took a seat on a nearby log urging Claudette to do the same. When she walked close enough, he took her hand and her waist, guiding her to her seat next to him. She smiles at the gesture.

“Kazan, Yamaoka Kazan. You?” Yamaoka? Well that's interesting. She hopes she’s right when she asks her next question.

“Claudette, Claudette Morel. So since your last name is Yamaoka, are you and the Spirit related or something? I mean since like you guys have the same last name and when she first came here this was her land, now it's yours too. Are you like her dad or something? Maybe like a distant relative?” She feels like she’s rambling a bit. She always rambles around new people, but Kazan doesn't seem to mind, taking her enthusiasm well. 

“Distant relatives might be more accurate. I’m her ancestor. I know it probably explains her temperament very well. The Yamaoka blood is a bloodline tainted with anger and bloodlust.” He looked down fondly. Most likely thinking of his little spitfire of an ancestor. 

“She’s become like a daughter to me despite our different timelines, still getting used to her…attire,” He looked back at her, “You’ll like her once you meet her. You seem the studious type, and she very much loves to learn and talk about new things. She’s been teaching me English, so you can thank her for this conversation.” He laughed at that comment and she joined. She was always curious about the Spirit. She was one of the few killers who didn't seem the type for killing. She always switched between crying and rage whenever she chased them, like she was being haunted by something that was making her do the things she did.

The last generator sounded in the distance. Both her and Kazan looked to the sound then back at each other. She still felt a little bad at the fact that she basically forced him to throw his match, but she also felt a little upset that their conversation got cut short. She enjoyed talking to the man. It felt easy and took her mind off of things for a bit. She could only hope he felt the same.

“Well that marks the end of our talk.” He stood slowly and looked towards the direction of a nearby door. He turned back to her and helped her up. They walked in a relatively comfortable silence to the door where Dwight was already trying to get it open. At the sight of Kazan, he nearly jumped a foot off the ground before sprinting in the opposite direction of them. Kazan only sighed before he opened the door himself, starting the endgame, and looked back at Claudette.

“If you want to continue this, and maybe meet Rin, you’re always welcome at the estate outside of trials.” The invitation made Claudette feel giddy. She was glad he seemed to enjoy their conversation as much as she did. 

“I would like that a lot.” She could tell that he was smiling behind the mask. His whole demeanor seemed nothing but happy and relaxed ever since they started talking.

“I’m glad to hear that. Trust me, it looks a lot better outside of trials than in it. Rin and I have been working very hard to make it more respectable.”

“Then I can't wait to see what you’ve done with it.” She smiled brightly at him, taking a few steps towards the exit, before turning back to him. She stared a bit debating on her next move before she swiftly walked back and hugged him.

“Thank you. For everything really.” He stood there stiffly. Claudette, worried that she made the wrong move, quickly pulled away before walking back to the exit. She’s usually more touchy feely with people, and she hoped she didn’t offend him. She turned back around and waved before passing the unseen barrier. She smiled again, happy to see that he got out of his shock just enough to give her his usual nod and a wave back. She has quite the story to tell Jake and Meg after this.


	2. Visiting Your Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette visits the oni and they establish a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no porn in this chapter, sorry people. but there will be some in the next chapter so stay tuned. Also sorry it took so long to post. I could've honestly finished it earlier but life started happening quick.

Claudette couldn’t even walk three feet from the path back to the campfire, before Dwight went careening past her at an illogical speed. She almost worried that Kazan had chased him out of the gate with how fast he went past her. She paused a bit in shock, thoughts bouncing back and forth on what that run could mean. A run like that could only mean something bad. She picked up her pace, trying to hurry back, before she was promptly abducted. Her body, hoisted in the air by multiple different hands. She could barely even see where she was being taken to or who was behind the kidnapping. She could only hope it wasn’t who she thinks it is, but she knew better than that.

When they finally stopped, she could only make out the familiar sight of the pond before she was surrounded. Dwight, Meg and Jake only looked at her expectantly. So that's what this is about. 

“So what do you guys wanna know?” She sighed. Meg was the first to speak.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO WE WANNA KNOW?! YOU’RE OUT HERE CHATTING AND HUGGING KILLERS LIKE IT’S CASUAL FRIDAY!! I swear I saw Kate’s finger still attached at dinner yesterday!” The girl moved sporadically, arms waving everywhere they could reach, as she looked to Claudette with wide astonished eyes. Claudette was honestly only surprised that she managed to stay quiet for this long.

“Is that why I saw you running like a bat out of hell the second we got out of the trial? Is this what having a brother is like? Having him tattle on you to mom and dad?” She pouted at Dwight, who looked away sheepishly.

“Don’t bring him into this young lady. You are responsible for your own actions,” Jake instantly plays the role of stern father, “So, what did you guys even talk about? Surely not the weather and current events.”

“We just talked about each other really. His name is Kazan, and he and the Spirit are related. He said that's like his daughter or something,” Claudette looked down before her voice started to trail off into a whisper, “He invited me over to meet her and talk some more.” 

“WHAT!?” Jake, Dwight and Meg yelled in unison, then immediately broke synergy to rant off individually. Claudette heard a symphony of ‘Unbelievables’ and ‘how is this happening’s’ until finally Dwight said, “When are you gonna go?”

“I was thinking later today. Maybe after dinner.” Claudette answered sweetly, happy to finally get a remark that she can answer back to.

“Do you think you should be going alone? I mean we don’t really know how he acts outside of trials. Even though he’s nice enough to you, we don’t know what kind of ulterior motives he may have.” Dwight said, knitting his brows together in thought. He was always a big worry-wart when it came to her. She knew she was prone to accept some not so kind people before, and she knew he was just looking out for her. Claudette smiled at him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

“I know you’re a bit scared, but Kazan seems pretty genuine. Him and the Spirit sound like they have a good relationship going. They’re even fixing up their house together. Plus not to sound rude but if he does try anything bad, I’d have more success with getting help from the Spirit than you guys.” They all laughed at the comment. Dwight seemed a bit more at ease with her words, until Jake piped up.

“You might wanna look cute when you go, it’s the first date after all.” He spoke so nonchalant, but Dwight’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Even Claudette could feel her face heat up at the comment. A date? She didn’t even think of it like that. She didn’t know if Kazan even felt that way about her. He did say it was a respect thing when he first started sparing her, not a ‘Wanna go out with me?’ thing.

“Oh I know the perfect outfit! Remember that pink off the shoulder top you have? That, with some white jeans? Oh you might even go all the way on the first night!”

“MEG!” Claudette and Dwight screamed in unison, faces on fire.

“What? The man is like everything a girl needs: big, buff and respectful. Wouldn’t you wanna be a step-mom to the Spirit? You could braid her hair and teach her about the birds and the bees.” Claudette could only hang her head and sigh in defeat. She couldn’t wait to see Kazan just so she can get away from this conversation.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to at least walk you there?” Jake offered once again. She sighed.

“If it makes you stop asking 1000 times, then yes.” Jake smiled, happy to finally beat her down enough to agree. It’s been a non stop pestering and questioning ever since she got back. Gossip ran quickly through the campsite, and everyone who’s seen her and Kazan interact in the past month has been asking her questions and giving her advice. She’s starting to really feel like everyone's daughter or little sister with the way they feel the need to lecture her about boys, and by extension, Kazan. She didn’t think about it like that at first, but she’s really starting to think that maybe this invitation over to his house might  _ actually  _ be a date. The blood vessels in her face are gonna break if she keeps blushing today.

“Meg cleaned you up nice. It’s making me worry that you might be  _ too _ cute.”

“ _ Jake _ ...” She warned. He wasn’t gonna walk with her if he kept this up, but he smirked, put a hand on her shoulder, and walked them to the edge of the campsite. The path to the Yamaoka Estate was actually pretty close to the pond. She noticed the stark difference in flora the farther you walked away from it and found that it led to the estate. She hoped Kazan wouldn’t mind if she took a few samples herself.

When the fog finally started to thicken and the Estate came into view, Claudette looked to Jake. He seemed a bit more tense than before. He gripped her tighter by a fraction, and his jaw clenched for a second as he looked around. It was a minuscule shift, but noticeable to Claudette all the same.

“Do you wanna keep going? You can go back if you want, I mean, we’re pretty much there.” He took a second to stop and look down at her. He gave her a hard stare.

“I’m not worried about myself, I’m worried about you. It’s not everyday that a survivor can meet up with a killer unscathed. I don’t know this guy, and we definitely don’t know what he’s capable of.” Claudette smiled softly at him and palmed his cheek.

“Thanks...If you want, you can stay for a bit. Maybe talk to him or something before you go. I won’t mind.” It was rare for Jake to voice his concerns about stuff, usually taking a silent protector role in situations like this. Claudette really appreciated his concerns for her, especially since he’s worried enough to voice it. She’ll let him have this one peace of mind. 

Jake visibly relaxed at her words and smiled at her. They continued their trek further into the large estate, until a large figure started moving towards them. All of Jake's progress seemed to melt off of him in an instant. Claudette could tell that he even seemed a bit standoffish at the sight of Kazan. 

As they got close enough to get a good view of the man, he bowed respectfully at them. A closer look made her realize that it wasn’t just him standing at the doors, but also the Spirit as well. Both of the killers were wearing robes that, although still very beautiful, were a lot more casual than what they’d wear in a trial. Seems like Claudette wasn’t the only one dressed for the occasion. When he finally stood from his bow, he looked from Claudette and stopped on Jake. He stared for a while, seemingly contemplating something, before speaking.

“We welcome you to our humble abode, Claudette. I’m glad to see you’ve arrived,” He took a few steps closer before glowering down at Jake, voice dropping. “Who’s this?”

The change in tone wasn’t lost on either Claudette or Jake. Jake took his arm from off her shoulders, before squaring off his own. Maybe she shouldn’t have let Jake stay. This seemed like it was brewing into something dangerous. 

“This is my friend, Jake. He wanted to walk me over and say hello.” Claudette spoke. She started to move herself in between the two, putting her hand on both male’s' arms. The Oni looked to her and back at Jake, before nodding his head to the other man.

“So, what are your intentions with her this evening.” Jake said bluntly. Claudette hung her head in defeat, before taking a quick swipe to the back of Jake’s head. For a man who doesn’t speak much, especially to strangers, he sure does love to open his mouth for something stupid. 

Kazan straightened in surprise, and everything was silent and still. Claudette took a quick glance at the Spirit, and even  _ she _ looked nervous about the situation. The silence was finally broken when Kazan threw his head back and bellowed out a long laugh.

“I see. Fear not young man, I won’t hurt her. I planned to get to know her better and have her meet Rin. I have too much respect for the girl to do what you may think. She will come back to you untouched. You have my word.” Everyone visibly relaxed at the avoidance of conflict, but Jake didn’t seem too convinced at the other man's words. His eyes narrowed slightly at the other man's statement.

“How am I supposed to trust just words?” Jake asked defiantly. Claudette faced Jake fully with a frown.

“ _ Jake _ …” She warned. Kazan put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him.

“The man is right, you can’t just trust a stranger's word. Here, I’ll ease your worries,” Kazan motioned for the two to stay, before walking back into the estate. After a few minutes he returned, holding his Kanabo in his arms. “A Samurai must never part with his sword, but I can give you this instead. If Claudette doesn’t return with her dignity, I give you full permission to strike me with this.”

He offered the club to Jake, who stared back in astonishment. When Jake finally came to, he accepted the weapon. The weight of the thing almost toppling him over, before he got his footing. He stared at the thing, deep in thought. Eventually he made eye contact with the other man, and silently nodded to him. Finally he leveled a look to Claudette.

“I’ll see you soon.” He whispered to her softly before heading out, dragging the club behind him as he went. Claudette turned to watch him go, a hint of worry on her face. After Jake eventually faded into the fog, Claudette turned back to Kazan.

“Sorry about that. He can be a bit… _ protective  _ at times _. _ ” She sighed.

“Challenging a warrior that's killed him many times before, just to protect you? He’s a very honourable man. I’ve met many a warrior and none would ever think of facing off with me. You’re very lucky to have a friend like him.” If Claudette didn’t know any better, she would honestly think the man looked proud when he said that.

“Thank you.” She smiled sincerely. Kazan looked at her for a bit before he chuckled.

“No need for thanks. Plus, I’ve been a father before. I know the fear of leaving your daughter in the hands of another man. It’s his duty to protect you.”

Ugh. That felt like deja vu to a conversation she’s already had a million times today, and she didn’t want to have another one. Quickly looking to change the subject, Claudette turned to look at Rin. The poor girl was still standing there through the whole ordeal, somewhat awkwardly. 

“Hello there! I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves. I’m Claudette!” She smiled at the other girl brightly, excited to finally talk to her. Rin looked surprised at the direct introduction, but quickly warmed up to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry for that. Hello, I’m Rin. It’s nice to finally meet you. Grandpa has mentioned you a lot before.” She answered, a peppy tone in her high pitched voice. She was smiling and it looked so much better on her face than the absolute maelstrom of negative emotions sweeping on her face during trials. She also just said something very juicy.

“So I’m a hot topic in this household, huh?” She smirked mischievously looking to a, now backtracking Rin, to a floundering Kazan. She wished he wasn’t wearing the mask, she wanted to see if he was blushing or not.

“To be fair, you’re an interesting topic to talk about.” Kazan finally uttered after a few failed sentences. Smooth is now a new word Meg could add to her repertoire of adjectives for him. She paused for a second, looking at Kazan in a new light.

“Well wouldn’t it be nicer if we actually went inside and talked. Maybe over tea?” Rin piped up over the slight trance between the other two.

“Sure, that sounds fantastic.” Claudette smiled, waiting for Rin to walk inside before following. The interior of the home was vastly different from the trials to now. All of the dirty walls and bloody floors were gone, as well as the place being modestly furnished. It honestly looked like a normal house inside, albeit just a little bit aged. The house was dusted, but the items in it looked to have been there for years. She noticed that it was multi-floored with both an upstairs and a basement at the end of the corridor. She wondered if the basement looked any different here than in a trial. Out of habit she left her shoes at the door, pleased to find that Rin and Kazan shared the custom as well.

They finally came to a halt in what Claudette assumed was the living room. The room was large and furnished with both modern and ancient items. She also noticed a stand that looked like it was supposed to display something but was currently empty. There were also busted picture frames on the wall with parts of the images ripped off. The items seemed strange to Claudette but she didn’t mention them. Rin offered her a seat at the low curtained table in the middle of the room, before she left to make tea. There were no chairs at the table, so Claudette kneeled next to it. She watched as Kazan awkwardly positioned himself to sit with his legs under the curtain of the table, his size making things difficult for him. She resisted the urge to laugh at the display, using a quick smile to save face.

“If you get cold, there’s a heater under here.” Kazan offered after getting settled. Claudette looked down at the table curiously, resisting the urge to lift the thick blanket to peek at the inner workings of it.

“Really? I’ve never seen anything like this before,” She slowly slid her legs under the table, careful not to play footsie with the man. “What's the name of it?”

“It’s called a Kotatsu, although this one works differently from the one in my time. No electricity.” 

“That’s a really smart idea! It’s pretty comfy too…” She trailed off. The table was interesting, but the man sitting at it beat the object out by a mile. He made her think a mile a minute: ‘What year did he come from?’, ‘How was life there?’, ‘How did he get caught by the Entity?’, ‘Does the Entity follow the laws of time?’, ‘Were they even from the same dimension as her?’. Her thoughts bounced wildly in her brain before they were cut off by Rin placing a tray of fruits on the table.

“Would you like some? I can’t tell you if they’re fresh or not. The Entity just left them in our fridge, but they seem okay,” Rin chuckled lightly at her own words as she took one for herself. She sat opposite to Claudette, and took a bite. “Taste good too.”

Claudette picked up an apple and started to eat it. She guessed that killers were like survivors too, in the sense that they also need to do normal human functions like eat. As she took bites, she noticed that Kazan didn't eat. He’s never taken his mask off before, and Claudette was starting to wonder if he can’t. She knows that a lot of killers have a few ‘alterations’ on their bodies that seem permanent, like the Hag and even Rin herself whose limbs were still severed and floating precariously near their original position. She wanted to ask, but she didn’t know if it was her place to ask such a personal question. She noticed that Rin had finished her peach, placing the pit on an empty plate on the table, and started to stare at her. She looked like she was debating something in her head before finally speaking.

“So do the survivors just hang out outside or do you guys just wander into different killers realms? I heard some of the other killers talking about the survivors coming into their territory and fucking it up.” Rin blurted out quickly. 

“ _ Language _ .” Kazan warned, and Rin rolled her eyes. This time Claudette couldn’t contain the laugh that burst out of her. She could only hope Rin or Kazan didn’t take it the wrong way. When the laughing subsided enough to speak, she finally answered.

“Not exactly. The Entity has a lot of ‘unclaimed space’ that killers don't own that survivors can roam around freely in. We have tents and even some smaller buildings now that we can use, so I guess it's neither? Although I can’t vouch for what other survivors do in their spare time. I just heal them up from the aftermath of it.” She shrugged. Rin nodded her head in understanding, she opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the kettle screeching. 

“Oh, I’ll go get that.” She quickly left the room again, leaving Claudette and Kazan alone. Claudette wondered if she should ask about the mask now. ‘Would it still be improper?’ She looked at the man and found no words coming out of her mouth.

“What land did you come from? You speak English, but your words sound accented.” Kazan spoke abruptly. ‘It must run in the family’ Claudette concluded, and smiled at her little discovery.

“I’m from Canada, Montreal to be exact. They spoke French there, but my parents taught me English as well, so that’s why I have the accent.” Kazan hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything else on the topic. Knowing his historic birth, he probably didn’t know what any of what she said was. Speaking of home life, that reminded her of a different question she could ask him.

“You mentioned earlier that you used to be a parent. Well obviously considering Rin is here,” She laughed awkwardly “So, what was your life like before coming here?”

Kazan stared at her in silence for the longest minute of Claudette’s life. She didn’t think the question was  _ that _ weighted, but considering his killer status, it’s to be expected. She wondered if the pause was him thinking about how his past affected him, or him thinking of how it will affect  _ her _ . Rin had entered the room again with tea in hand. Claudette noticed that she only had two cups and placed them in front of her and herself. After another eternal minute, Kazan took a breath before finally speaking.

“I grew up learning the ways of the Samurai. I became a skilled warrior before marrying, and I had two children. I left my family life in order to cleanse the name of the Samurai. I slayed every liar shameful enough to deface the Bushido Code by pretending,” He tensed, fists clenching as they seated on the table. Claudette worried that he might go into a fit of rage like he does in trials. “They called me a demon, a monster for doing what any good Samurai would do. Even the Entity taunts me, by making me look like this. By making me feel the rush of rage and bloodlust.”

He reached up towards his face, large hands settling on the mask, pulling it away. Claudette’s eyes widened as she took a sharp intake of breath. Rin looked down at her tea, pained at the man's reveal. Claudette imagined a man's face at first, normal, maybe scarred, but Kazan seemed to have suffered from the same ‘alterations’ that other killers have suffered from. Humanoid would be a proper term for it. He looked almost normal from the nose up. Scarred just like Claudette imagined, but his teeth sharpley fanged just like the mask he wore. The teeth so large they stick out from his mouth, leaving his lips slightly agape. On a second glance up towards his red eyes, she noticed that there were actually small horns peeking up from his wild hair.

“It punishes you when you don’t feed it. It’s different for everyone, but for me it makes me everything I never wanted to be.” He looks down in shame. Claudette didn’t know what to think. Emotions buzzed through her at lightning speeds and all she could do to cope was cry. She felt weak. She always hated when she cried, but that's all she could do for the both of them. His words explained a lot: his size, his skin, the way he looks when he goes into a rage, and even his obsession with honor and respect. She remembered all the times he spared her, all the survivors he could’ve sacrificed if he wasn’t so worried about hitting her. She thought back to their last trial together where he not only let her go, but everyone else in the trial as well. And all he wanted in return was for her to stay and talk with him. 

“I’m sorry,” She moved from the table over to him. He looked up at her in surprise, stunned at her tears. “I’m so very,  _ very _ sorry.”

She was never used to anyone doing very much for her. Empathy and kindness was a rare find for her in her life. She’s used to taking care of others and doing everything for them not the other way around. She reached up and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him strongly. Just like the last trial, he tensed up again. But unlike the last trial, he hesitantly returned the gesture. Wrapping his arm around her and patting her head, he spoke again.

“Maybe we should go out to the garden. Maybe that will make you feel better.” He whispered softly. She nodded and he gently pulled her up, nodding to Rin, before leading her out to the gardens.

She held onto his arm, a cool breeze hitting her face when they finally got past the doors. The garden was either new or completely destroyed during trials, because Claudette didn’t recognize the area at all from her times on the map. It was a modest recreational garden. Filled mostly with flowers, grasses and the occasional herb here and there. It was scenic with rocks and trees garnishing the area, and it did wonders for her mood. The tears started to clear up upon seeing the botanical wildlife, but she still kept her hold on Kazan’s arm as they walked towards a bench in the middle. Kazan gently pulled his arm from her hold, and helped her down to the seat. He rubbed her back and carefully wiped her remaining tears away with a clawed finger. They sat in a sniffle filled silence for a few more seconds as she calmed completely.

“Even now, after you’ve heard what I did, you still weep for me. You still accept me as I am, and care for me like I’m deserving of it,” He lightly grabbed at her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. “It’s why I’ve spared you so easily, why I’ve respected you so strongly, and ultimately why I loved you so deeply.”

He pulled her closer and leaned down, touching their lips together. Claudette’s eyes widened in surprise, but she slowly eased herself into it, accepting her first kiss. It was awkward, with his fangs in the way and it also being her first kiss, but she enjoyed it like it was perfect. They kept their position for a while, savoring their time, before breaking apart.

She doesn't know why in that moment she thought about it, but she could honestly say that everyone was right. About everything. About this being a date, about her looking cute enough for something to happen, and about her getting lucky on her time out. Well, lucky enough. Kazan stared fondly at her before grinning, all teeth and dangerous, but happy all the same.

“I guess you can say I broke my promise to that Jake boy.” Claudette laughed lightly at his words.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He probably planned on this happening anyway.” She laughed, knowing that he and the other survivors were probably placing bets on how far they’ve gone. They laughed in unison before the man suddenly stopped glancing up towards the sky with a frown.

“The Entity calls. I have to go.” He grumbled standing. Claudette frowned as well, and stood with him.

“When do you think I can visit again?”

“You’re welcome in my home any time you’d like to visit. You can come by later if your friends don’t stop you first,” They both laughed at that. “Sorry I can’t walk you back, but I will see you out of this realm.”

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.” They walked side by side back into the building, Claudette stopping to say her goodbyes to Rin, before walking back out the front door. They walked a comfortable silence till they reached the edge of the fog, stopping in their tracks. Claudette turned to him, motioned him to lean down, before giving him another peck on the cheek and a long hug.

“I’ll probably see you tomorrow if I'm not too busy with something else.” She uttered softly.

“I’ll wait for you tomorrow then.” and with that she waved goodbye, turned and walked the few paces back into the fog. Yet again she has another story to tell Jake, Meg, and Dwight. She hopes that at least this time they don’t kidnap her, and talk to her about it like normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually made a tumblr page for my writing so feel free to send prompts or anything else u want to me on there. It's very new so there isnt much on it but I will try to work on it when I can and if it gains enough traction I might do something with it.   
> the tumblr is: f-agee  
> https://f-agee.tumblr.com/


	3. Engaged to Your Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all im sorry for everything lol. Not only is there STILL not porn in this chapter, it also took a week to come out. I'm forever changing my plans for the story but all the tags will still stay the same. Hope y'all enjoy nonetheless

Claudette paced frantically back and forth in front of Jake, Meg and Dwight. Her steps, starting to make a short trail in the dirt from how long she was pacing. She’s been getting more and more paranoid over the course of two weeks, before finally being brought to the edge. After being together for a few months, it seemed like Kazan was starting to avoid her or something. She wouldn’t see him not nearly as often, and he seemed a lot more preoccupied with some other things. He’s been cutting cuddles and makeout sessions short and avoiding being in close contact with her. It's what led her to call her friends for an intervention to try and see what’s wrong.

“Well have you figured out what he's been doing when he says he's busy? It couldn’t be that bad.” Meg asked while Claudette still paced back and forth in front of her.

“Well he’s been doing a lot more trials lately. He said he’s been asking to do more,” Claudette turned to look at her friends for a second, noticing the way they all comically tensed at the statement, “But when he gets back he either visits other killers, or cuts our time short and walks me back home early!

”Well, I don't think he’s doing it because he hates you or something, cause he still does the other nice gestures for you,” Dwight supplied assuringly, “You did say he walks you home all the time, and it seems like every other day you come back with something he gave you or tell us something nice he did.”

She stopped pacing at his words and thought about what he said. ‘That was true…Maybe he still cares in some way?’ She reasoned and smiled at that conclusion. However, a new wave of self doubt flooded her brain the more she thought about it. She quickly frowned again.

“But what if he doesn’t think of me in the same way anymore? He doesn’t seem to like kissing me anymore, and he’s never tried to do anything else with me. What if he only sees me as a friend?” She started her pacing all over again. Dwight and Meg looked to each other in worry, while Jake put his head down in thought. 

“Do you think he’s planning something?” The pregnant silence finally broken, as Jake finally spoke.

“What do you mean by that? Like something good or something bad?” Claudette paused in her madness to stop in front of Jake.

“Well I mean you said you guys haven’t done anything, and he is a pretty old guy. You think maybe he wants to like propose or something?” Claudette stopped breathing. It was only until Jake shook her shoulders a bit that she took a much needed breath. A proposal? That was the last thing that was on her mind when this whole fiasco started. It wasn’t like the relationship wasn’t going good or anything like that. In fact this was one of the best relationships she’s ever been in. She just didn’t think anything like that could happen while she’s stuck here. That ship drowned years ago when she realized there was no going back to a normal life.

“You know with all my joking around about it, I never really thought that that might be the case, but it makes a lot of sense. Cause trials are a lot like ‘work’ to killers, so he’s essentially working overtime to get you something big.” Meg said, putting a hand on her chin to ponder her words. Claudette felt like she couldn’t breathe again.

“Yeah and you said you guys haven’t done anything else besides kiss, and he would even cut that short. He’s probably really horny, but doesnt think it's right to do anything if you’re not married.” Jake concluded, folding his arms confidently at his discovery.

“Claudette? You don't look so good, you alright?” Dwight said, taking a step closer to her. And that was the last thing she heard before promptly dropping towards the ground, fainting.

“Claudette! Claudette! You alright girl?” She opened her eyes to find Meg kneeling over her with Jake and Dwight not too far in the background, faces all painted in concern. She must not have been out for too long, considering not much about her surroundings had changed. As her mind starts to come back to her, she starts to remember the conversation they had earlier.

She sat up and screamed. She screamed for as long as it took for her to cope with all the new information she’s getting. Her friends covering their ears, staring at her in a disapproving shock, but she didn’t care. She had something new to panic about and best believe she would. She felt elated at the thought of being married and a possible ceremony with her closest friends there, but the thought of sex scared her. Well it's not really the thought it's more like…

“HOW IS IT SUPPOSED TO FIT!?” She screamed to no one in particular. Her friends just stared at her processing the statement before everyone reacted at once. Meg burst out laughing, while Jake chuckled a bit under his hand, and Dwight hid his face in embarrassment.

“Don’t laugh this is very scary! I could die!” She pouted at their lack of seriousness.

“You die like four times a week I’m sure you'll be fine.” Jake uttered with a sly grin on his face. Meg was the next to hit the floor, her laughing fit rendering her immobile for a minute.

“I thought you would like that. You just finished complaining that you guys  _ didn’t  _ do anything else besides kiss.” Dwight spoke softly, hands starting to lower from his face.

“I was thinking more about the thought and not about the action itself! It’s different when you think about the actual science of us getting it on! He’s huge! He’s prickly! He’s strong as hell! Not to mention it’s my first time! He’ll rip me apart with just his fingers!” She laid back on the ground, hiding her face in her hands in lament. Meg’s boisterous laughter finally subsided enough to utter out a few words.

“It’s ok, just take it reaaally slow. You think those pornstars were just born taking monster schlongs? You gotta practice,” She laid her hands on Claudette’s shoulders. “Plus Kazan’s been a pretty chill dude so far, so it’s not like he’d force you to do something you don’t like or cause you any unnecessary pain.”

Meg was right. Plus it's not like she’d have to do anything today or even this week. She’ll go ask Kazan about it, sometime after she got her nerves settled out. She calmed down enough to ask her next question.

“You guys better get your vows together for my wedding. Also, help me plan the ceremony after he proposes.” She asked leveling them all with a serious look. They all smiled sincerely in unison and reached out to her for a group hug. She sighed in content within their hug, feeling a sense of peace and happiness after her previous spazz. Her friends have been there through her worst days, her best days, and now her happiest days. She’s tearing up now at the thought now, but she’ll wait to actually cry when he actually proposes.

“We should ask to borrow Ghostface’s camera for the ceremony.” Dwight supplied. Claudette thought about it, and while it did sound nice, she wasn’t sure if they would even have a big enough ceremony that it would be worth the pictures. Considering their lack of resources, equipment, and lack of full freedom, it was a bit hard to have a nice big ceremony. She wouldn’t mind it either way, so long as she's married to the man she loves by the end of it.

“That’d definitely be nice, but we’d have to do a lot of preparations to even make sure we have a wedding worth photography.”

“Nonsense! We would always get pics big or small. We’re not gonna let you downplay your own wedding whether it's big or small.” Meg spoke in a huff. Jake and Dwight nodded their heads in agreement next to her.

“Knowing how sentimental you get? You’ll get sad if we  _ don’t  _ get pictures,” Jake put his hand on her shoulder, “Besides, you deserve it.”

Oh they were really gonna make her cry for real this time. She hugged them all strongly. She was so very lucky to have met them. It’s one of the better things about being stuck here.

“Sorry.” She knows she sometimes doubts herself too much, and she knows how bad it feels to be the friend of someone who doubts themself too much. She hates putting them in that position and tries not too, but it sneaks up on her sometimes.

“We understand.” Meg smiled sincerely at her while Jake and Dwight nodded in agreement.

“I should talk to him before the day is over. About any of what we talked about honestly. I don’t even know where to start, but I should start somewhere. It’s been a long time coming” She watched as they all nodded at her, confirming her thoughts. She sat there for a couple more minutes in their embrace, before she made a move to stand. “I’m gonna go back to my tent and think about what I’m gonna say.”

“Don’t forget we’re here for you when you need it.” Dwight gave her a supportive smile, and put a hand on her shoulder. Claudette smiled back.

“Thanks.”

She decided she should take the trip alone. Although it’d be nice to take at least one of her friends along with her, she knew it’d be pretty awkward considering the conversation she’s about to have. Walking the path to the Estate has become second nature to Claudette, having walked the path almost everyday for five months. She hoped Kazan would be home right now, she didn’t want to have to wait even longer to talk to him. As the roof of the main building came into focus, she crossed her fingers.

She quickly bounded into the home, leaving her shoes at the front. If Kazan was home, he’d usually come greet her at the door, or he’d either be in the living room reading or messing with his weapons out back. As Claudette walked into the living room, the only sight she was greeted with was Rin eating at the kotatsu. Rin smiled and waved, mouth full, when she saw Claudette enter the room.

They’ve become quite close overtime. Oftentimes doing a lot of activities together whenever Kazan wasn’t around. They’ve shared cooking recipes and Claudette likes to braid her wild hair. She didn’t  _ exactly _ feel like the girls mom, Meg’s words be damned, nor did she feel like they were classmates either. Rin was a friend indeed, yet sometimes Claudette felt obligated to provide and care for her in a motherly way. I guess she could call herself a cool aunt to the girl, but that's kind of strange considering she's dating the girls makeshift father.

“Hey, is Kazan around? I need to talk to him.” She looked like she was expecting that question. Rin has also noticed Kazan’s sudden absence and aversion to her as of late. Claudette asked her one time about it and all she got out of her was a quick ‘Give him some time. He’s got a lot of things he has to work on right now.’ Claudette wondered if she knew more than what she let on. Rin took a moment to swallow her food before speaking

“He went into a trial not too long ago. I think he’ll be back soon if you wanna wait for him.” Rin gave her an apologetic look as Claudette deflated a little at her words. She expected that, but it didn’t change how she felt. Either way Claudette had a mission today and she’ll be damned if she can’t complete it.

“...Ok that's fine. Tell him I’ll be in the garden when he gets here.” Rin gave her a quick ‘ok’ hand signal before resuming her meal. Claudette took that as a que for her to walk to one of her favorite places here.

The garden has become a bit of a sanctuary for her. Being in nature, especially a nature that she can control and take care of, soothes her nerves and calms her spirit. That goes double since it's also at the love of her life’s house. Her and Kazan have spent a lot of their special time here. It’s where they had their first kiss, and where they usually have most of their deep conversations as well. And she guesses she’ll have another one here too. 

Even though she’s already spent her time thinking about it before, she’s kind of stumped on how she should approach her concerns with him. She didn’t want to flat out say ‘Are you avoiding because you want to propose to me?’ Hell she wasn’t even sure if that was his plan with her in the first place. It was just a stupid idea that her friends put into her head. And about the sex thing, she didn’t know any of how to approach that. The thought of even mentioning it to him made her thoughts muddle and her voice stamper. It’s embarrassing and the thought of losing her virginity, especially to a man so much bigger than her, made her nervous. Now that she thought of it, she hoped those two things didn’t coincide. He could very well be trying to propose, but only because he wants to have sex with her, and he comes from a time where premarital sex is frowned upon. Kazan doesn’t seem the type, but you can never be too sure about a person. Claudette was starting to spiral with worry and self hate. 

Her thoughts were beginning to get darker and darker, until a large hand landed on her shoulder. Claudette looked down at the, now well kept, hand before looking up at the man it belonged to. He’s been clipping his claws and using different salves to make his hands softer a lot recently. Claudette wondered absently if it had anything to do with his recent planning. Kazan looked happy to see her, a smile painting his maskless face. It looked like he rushed to see her, weapons and armor still on his person. He probably only had the chance to throw his mask haphazardly onto some random surface before coming out.

“Claudette! I’ve missed you dearly.” He purred with a genuine excitement. He leaned down and gave a quick peck to her cheek, and with that all of Claudette’s worries flew out the window. With Kazan doing a bunch of little things like this to her, for her, Claudette couldn’t help but think all of her previous worries were silly in hindsight. She quickly turned to hug him, and nuzzled against him.

“I’ve missed you too… It’s actually why I came here today.” She pulled away slightly to look up at him. He stared down at her curiously, encouraging her to continue.

“I…,” She took a breath, “I’ve been feeling pretty lonely lately… I wanna know what’s got you so busy. I mean we barely hang out lately and whenever we do it's only for so long. We don’t even kiss like we used too…” 

Her voice trailed off in the end as she looked down, away from him. Kazan looked at her face for a moment before he too, looked down and sighed.

“I guess it’s time for me to confess. You deserve to know after all.” He took a step back away from her, gesturing to her to stay put when she looked up at him. He walked back into the house, and after a couple of minutes he returned with one of his hands behind his back. Claudette’s heart started to beat rapidly at the sight of him, hands starting to shake in anticipation.

“I wanted to wait a bit longer to get everything absolutely perfect for you, but I see now that it was only causing you grief. I’ve been doing a lot of favors for many people in order to make this happen. Claudette?,” He stared deeply into her eyes, before dropping down to one knee. Claudette’s mind drew up blank, not a single noise came out of her except for her pounding heart. Her ribcage felt like it was gonna break from the impact. “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man to ever exist?” 

He pulled his hand from behind his back and pulled out a ring. It looked expensive and beautiful, shiny brightly in the bleak forever moon they were granted. It seemed personalized because the center rock was tinted green, Claudettes favorite color, with a petal like pattern around the exquisite gem and matching vine engraving on the band. Tears instantly fell out of her eyes, her hands jumped from in front of her mouth, to her chest, then towards the air. Kazan looked at her with an expectant grin and her only response was to scream, and throw herself into his now awaiting arms.He laughed as he squeezed her tighter, stood and spun her around. After a couple of spins he set her down and grabbed her hand. 

“Here. Lets see if it fits.” He tried to slide the ring onto her middle finger, and Claudette chuckled and stopped him.

“Wrong one. It’s this one.” She guided his hands to her ring finger and the ring fit like a glove. She was amazed it even fit considering she never got sized. She was also amazed at how he got the ring to look so good. ‘All those matches for the entity must’ve really paid off, huh?’ She thought to herself with a giggle.

“Sorry, I could only learn so much about your courting customs from Rin. I’m glad it fits. I had to remember your size by touch,” He gestured the way he sized with his fingers “I had to get the materials to make it from Evan, and then I gave them to the Entity to design it how I liked.”

“It’s perfect,” She sighed happily, then leaned in to give the man an excited kiss. “Oh! We have to show Rin!”

Claudette grabbed his arm, ecstatically pulling him back into the house towards the living room. Rin, now stood haphazardly standing near the entryway like she’d been caught, looked at them expectantly. 

“Rin, look! Isn’t it wonderful?” Claudette presented her hand to the other girl, not even noticing that the other girl seemed to already know what happened. Rin took her hand anyway and whistled at the sight of it. She gave her hand an excited shake, before looking up at Kazan.

“You really went all out with this one huh, grandpa?” Kazan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and uttered a small, “I tried.”

“So, when’s the ceremony?” Rin asked looking between the both of them. They both looked at each other before Kazan spoke.

“I’ve actually been planning for that as well. It’s all up to you when, but if all goes well we could be married by next week.” He looked to Claudette, who brung her hand up to her lip in thought.

“I’d have to tell all my friends about it and ask them what they’d like to do as well. They would most definitely want to prepare themselves.” She looked back up at him. “They’ve been doing a lot of planning themselves.”

She wondered if she should bring back some earplugs and padding for when the screaming and violent shaking starts when she tells them. Although considering she screamed when she found out she couldn’t say that she was much better. Still, she couldn’t wait to see what the future holds for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr page, f-agee. Feel free to comment and feedback is always welcome!


	4. Married to Your Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally its the big day, with a big reception and a big night to boot. (Yes smut is at the end of the chapter. Thanks for waiting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro this took me so long to write because honestly I didn't want to write it. Writing weddings is hard and it was a lot to fit in one chapter, but it turned out to be almost as long as all the other chapters combined so I hope it was worth the wait. Also i've felt the urge to write a lot less nowadays, plus with how busy my schedule was recently, it's been a lot on my plate. I actually enjoy writing don't get me wrong. Im just a little slow cause im lazy lol. My blog is an enigma right now and I have so many prompts to do I just dont feel like doing them right now. idk if i should delete it or not but the thought is there. 
> 
> Also this is pretty much my second attempt at smut so I hope it was at least titillating if not hot. I felt kinda lost writing it cause i wanted it to be both emotional and also sexy. I also don't know whats sexy or not lol. Might add tags later for possible smut scenes in the future

“Don’t you start this again! We don’t have enough time to do your makeup again.” Meg complained to the, once again dewy eyed girl in front of her. Both Meg and Rin have spent the past few hours rehearsing and getting ready for her big day in a makeshift makeup studio they made out of a spare room in the Yamaoka Estate. 

Claudette knew she was right, but she couldn’t help her emotions right now. This was finally happening. After a good few weeks of planning and getting everything ready for her big day, here she finally was sitting in front of the mirror psyching herself up to walk out there to her future husband. Something about staring at her newly completed wedding look of the natural full face of makeup, hair done up cutely in an updo with a few locs framing her face, and long elegant white robes, really got to her. 

Her wedding robes itself really struck a chord with her, as it was gifted to her by Kazan a week before. He seemed pretty excited to show her, and went on to explain that it was a traditional wedding robe and that he’d love to see her wearing it for their wedding. She was happy to indulge him and embrace the culture that she has been more and more integrated into by Kazan as the days go by. Especially since considering their lack of resources and proper materials for the wedding because of their... unusual location, neither of them could get exactly what they wanted out of the wedding and had to make due with small gestures. Although it was a bit of a hassle to get the kimono on. Rin spent a good 30 minutes trying to understand and perfect the look like it was a complicated table to build without instructions. The end result was as pretty as it is uncomfortable, Claudette thought abstractly as she shifted in her seat slightly. 

Rin took a few hesitant steps towards her, and gently placed her hand on her shoulder to try and ground her. “Come on. You have one final piece to put on before we go.” She spoke softly. 

Claudette spared the sweet girl a quick glance. It was nice to see the others dressed for the occasion as well. Rin was dressed in her own pretty red kimono with her wild hair momentarily contained in a bun, and Meg finally let her hair down and was sporting a nice black suit that Claudette knew she'd been waiting for the moment to bust out of her closet. She knew she couldn’t have them get dressed so well for nothing. She took a deep breath as she turned her head back to herself in the mirror, staring at herself for a second before resolve settled in her brain. Finally, she stood and faced Rin. 

“Maybe I can hold it in till the reception. Then I could bawl my eyes out!” She said with a determined smile.

“That’s the spirit! But you still have to hold it in till I have Ghostface document every single detail of the wedding and you and Kazan together. He’s already got enough pressure from the man of the hour himself to get good pics. Can’t let you make his job any harder!” Meg roughly patted her other shoulder and laughed boisterously. No doubt taking joy in the thought of the man sweating bullets to try and get all the pictures he can for the wedding. Claudette let out her own soft giggle at Meg’s somewhat sadistic joy of the man's pain. She knew that Meg and the other survivors had trouble convincing him to do this for them. He blew them off pretty hard and had some pretty unreasonable demands if they wanted his camera or his help, but once they got Kazan in on the idea, Ghostface was quick to agree to the task with no ridiculous requests. He only asked that he’d be the one handling the camera the entire night, which they all agreed to. 

Rin smiled at them both, then quickly turned to grab what Claudette assumed was a white bonnet to cover her hair. Rin confirmed her thoughts as she placed the hat over her head to obscure her hair and face. 

“Here. This is like a veil, but for the Shiromuku you’re wearing,” Rin stepped back and gave her a quick once over at her now completed look, “And now your look is complete!”

Rin clapped her hands together in triumph as Claudette turned once again to look at herself in the mirror. Meg took the chance to whistle and nod her head in appreciation at their hard work. 

“You’re looking great Claudey! Like a million bucks!” Meg praised and Claudette couldn’t agree more. Her eyes were starting to sting again.

“How you feeling?” Rin asked with a grin. 

“Like I’m about to start crying again.” Claudette admitted with a freshly manicured hand coming to her mouth to try and contain herself. Both Meg and Rin let out a loud exasperated sigh as Claudette chuckled at their frustration. 

“Girl we don’t have time for this!” Meg warned. 

“Speaking of time, I’m gonna go see if everyone else is ready for us,” Rin quickly stepped away from the other two, eager to go on with the show, “Meg? You know what to do.” They both gave each other a soldier's nod, and Meg gave a short two finger salute at the now retreating form of Rin’s body. In an instant Meg turned back to Claudette.

“It’s showtime! C’mon suck it up and let’s do a quick rundown of everything.” 

A spontaneous flash brought her out of her stupor. She must’ve zoned out after she walked to one of the gazebos on the outskirts of the Yamaoka Estate to get some fresh air. She’s still reeling from the wedding, still unable to believe that she’s now Kazan’s wife even at her own reception. She quickly looked up at the source and looked straight into the now chromatic mask of Ghostface who was standing a couple meters away. Claudette took a moment to observe his attire, and saw that he upgraded his usual shroud to a handsome black trench coat. Even with his updated clothes, his head was still hooded and he still wore the dingy black combat boots. He gave her a small head tilt before walking closer. 

“So what's the lovely bride doing all alone staring into space at her own reception?” He questioned, his voice smooth yet somewhat raspy. Claudette fiddled with one of the locs on the side of her face and smiled halfheartedly, flustered at being caught daydreaming.

“I... needed some fresh air, and some time to think. I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything, happy, but overwhelmed.” She answered softly, looked back down, and thought back to her actual wedding with a smile.

Despite how nervous and overstimulated she was, the wedding went off without a hitch. They had to make a lot of improvisations for the ceremony. Especially since Japanese weddings had a lot more traditions that involved a lot of different people and places than she was used to with her western weddings. Kazan explained all the intricacies of his first wedding like the musicians that played music to ward off evil as him and his first wife walked to a shrine, the beautiful religious scenery of the pavilion they were in, and some of the materials the priest gave them to use for the ceremony. With everything that Kazan explained to her, one could only imagine the cut backs they had to do with their predicament of being in the Entity. With no church or shrine, no priests or wedding officials, no extra special venue with good space, scenery, and atmosphere, and just a plain old lack of materials in general, they had to keep things simple and small.

They decorated the backyard of the estate to hold the ceremony there. They built a large arch decorated with a plethora of bright flowers right before the backyard turned into a bamboo forest. Kazan and a few other killers who helped pitch in gave the entity enough offerings and kills for it to grant them with the extra furniture, balloons, streamers, food and other ceremonial and party materials to help complete the cute white and gold venue that they had. Adris was delighted to be their officiant when they asked her, eager to do more normal religious duties again. Rin acted as both her flower girl and also Kazan’s best woman. Meg, Dwight and Jake acted as her makeshift bridesmaids, while Rin, Trapper and Gunslinger acted as Kazan’s groomsmen. Both Dwight and Jake did the honors of walking her down the white carpeted aisle. Kazan looked absolutely delectable in his montsuki haori hakama. His usually wild hair was now neatly contained in a single French braid, giving him a more formal look that she hasn’t been able to see before. They looked good together. The contrast in her flowery white robes worked very well with his deep black robes, making them compliment each other like a complex painting. Claudette could only hope Ghostface got a good picture of the smile Kazan gave her when he finally saw her walking down the aisle. Although the shot of them consummating their marriage with a kiss was probably even better. It’s been a while since they’ve kissed, what with how busy they were, and it felt like Kazan put everything into that kiss. It was chaste enough, but it definitely gave Claudette the impression that there was more to come later.

Claudette let out a long dreamy sigh and closed her eyes, once again lost in her thoughts. Distantly she sensed Ghostface’s rising frustrations with her absent mind. Once again she was brought out of her thoughts by the man, but this time he rudely snapped his fingers in front of her face with a huff. Claudette straightened swiftly with a small frown. She didn’t appreciate the rudeness of the gesture, but with everything that’s been thrusted upon the man, she can understand his shortness with her. Plus the fact that he most likely didn’t follow her away from the festivities just to watch her stare blankly at nothing, told her that he has something to say.

“Hey knock it off! I get enough of staring at you in trials. I don't need to mix business with pleasure right now. Not to say that wedding photographer was my first choice on how to spend my time at a wedding.” Claudette had enough sympathy for the man to look down in shame at the actions of her friends. Although she didn’t necessarily want to threaten the man for his service, she did benefit greatly from their endeavors.

“Sorry about that…, but thanks for all your hard work. I really appreciate it.” She spoke softly, looking up to give the man a sheepish smile. Claudette could feel the roll of his eyes as Ghostface gave out another huff.

“Whatever. I hated it a lot less when I realized I can sell some of the pictures to other killers for a pretty penny. Some men really like the look of a cute bride.” Ghostface snickered.

“WHAT?!” Claudette screamed. In an instant, Claudette covered herself and turned her body away from the man with wide eyes. She frowned as Ghostface laughed even harder at her reaction, almost doubling over in hysterics.

“Cool it babe, I'm just playing around. Although if I were you, I’d probably play it safe around some of the other killers. Loverboy almost gutted Freddy a little bit after you snuck out for calling you, and I quote, ‘A hot piece of ass’.” Claudette turned to face him and shot a quick worried glance behind him towards the ongoing party. She’s been gone about 15 minutes already, and she should probably go back and try to ease any possible tension that may be brewing in her absence. Knowing Kazan, the man can be a bit... protective of her, and doesn't take too kindly to any offhand remarks directed towards her. Plus after what Ghostface said, she doesn’t exactly feel safe being alone without someone trustworthy at her side. Lord knows she can’t believe any of what the man in front of her says, she doesn’t even know his name, nor can she trust any old killer that just so happens to wander over to her little hideaway.

“I should probably start heading back then, before Kazan actually  _ starts _ to gut Freddy,” She chuckles softly and gives Ghostface a pleading look. “Can you walk with me? I promise I won’t bother you anymore after that.” 

It might’ve been a stupid thing to ask him of all people to do this for her, but she’d rather be slightly safe than sorry. Ghostface hummed in thought for a second, and Claudette was sure that he was going to refuse with some snide remark. 

“Ok, but we aren’t walking in together. Mr. Jealous and bloodthirsty already has me on a short leash, and I don’t need to be next in line for having my head on a spike all because you disappeared and came back with me.” Claudette had to laugh at his words. 

“Alright, deal.” And with that she walked around him towards the booming music. After she got about ten feet away from the gazebo, she noticed that Ghostface wasn’t following her. She continued in her steps, but shot a quizzical glance behind her. Ghostface finally seemed to pick up his feet after she got a little further from him, never getting much closer than that. Claudette giggled quietly to herself once she realized he really wanted to avoid being seen with her, but still kept his word on walking her back. It only took them a couple of minutes of silent walking before she was at the entrance of the Yamaoka Estate. She turned back around to try and face Ghostface before walking into the building, and found him leaning on one of the many trees found in the yard. Clearly the man really wanted to sell the fact that he was just casually sitting out front and Claudette just so happened to walk to and from the party without him to any wandering eyes that might see. Claudette smiled to herself. He was very obviously afraid of Kazan’s possible wrath, and Claudette felt a bit mischievous in that moment looking at him.

“You know I haven’t even gotten your name, and you’ve been helping me so much today! Could you please tell me so I can thank you properly!” Claudette yelled to the man. Ghostface nearly jumped out of his boots, looking around frantically, before he finally stared back at her. She could only imagine the look of rage on his face and knew that if she was close enough she’d most definitely hear him curse at her under his breath. The thought of it made her laugh. Ghostface stayed quiet through her giggles and when they finally died down, he responded low enough that Claudette had to strain her ears to listen. A quick, “It’s Jed” was heard coming from his direction. Claudette gave him another quick smile as she finally opened the door slipping only halfway in.

“Thanks again Jed, I mean it.” She lowered her voice to the same pitch as he gave her, before finally closing the door fully behind her.

As soon as she was on the other side, she was bombarded with a rainbow of smells, sounds, and sights. Despite the music and most of the people being in the backyard of the estate, she could clearly hear the stereo and the boisterous laughter of Meg who she definitely knew was outside despite how clearly she heard her. 

Claudette took her time walking back to the backyard reception. She knew that Kazan was probably shaking down Dwight for her whereabouts right now, but the want to see how the party was going was a little stronger than her worry for metaphorical Dwight right now. She walked into the living room and already spotted Zarina and Jane in the middle of what seemed like a long winded conversation. The two were nursing small drinks and speaking about, what Claudette assumed from her short time standing there, was their lives before the Entity. They barely noticed the bride walking into the room, looking somewhat startled when Claudette uttered a small “How’s the party going?,” after a few seconds of watching them. Claudette got the usual “It’s great,” “I’m having a good time,” and “Congratulations” before Claudette said her goodbyes and the two eagerly went back to their conversation. 

As she continued her walk towards the backyard, she noticed a couple of stragglers mid conversation scatter about the halls, seemingly enjoying the new company. A warm ember burned in her chest as her eyes crinkled in joy. Her feelings only grew as she finally walked outside. She stood at the door, hands clasped in front of her heart, a smile on her face, as she observed everyone. 

The Legion gang made a show out of a drinking contest at one of the side tables that both David and the Huntress joined in on. A small crowd consisting of Feng, Cheryl, and Meg formed around the contestants, cheering on goading them on. She looked towards the speakers and noticed a couple people dancing on the makeshift dance floor. Tapp, Kate, Ace, Hillbilly and Leatherface dancing wildly and uncoordinated with each other. All of them most definitely emboldened by both alcohol and the other friendly dancers. She watched as Ace stepped away from the others to try and pull a somewhat unwilling Gunslinger onto the floor as well. She knew the man had set his eyes on the killer a long time ago, and watched as the other man eventually let himself be dragged along. Claudette smirked at the display. She was glad that her party was able to bring them together.

This is probably one of the first few times that everyone ever truly felt happy in the Entity. Everyone she saw was actually unwinding and enjoying themselves in every type of way. Even some of the loners who she was sure wouldn’t come, like Micheal and the Pig, were found standing with some of the more talkative party goers. A little awkwardly, Claudette will admit, but still there with drinks in hand. It felt like a hidden weight was lifted off her chest. In the back of her head, she was always worried that mixing killers and survivors wouldn’t be a good idea, and that maybe the party would be over before it really started. But watching not even the Clown cause any mischief was a huge relief. Some of it could probably be attributed to the huge deterrent that is Kazan’s wrath, but Claudette knew that some killers actually wanted to have a good time instead of creating chaos like usual.

Speaking of Kazan, Claudette spotted his hulking form pacing in front of a slightly concerned Jake, Trapper, and Dwight. She felt a pang of remorse in her heart knowing he was most likely pacing because of her. While she did tell him that she was going to go out for some air and a bit of silence, he probably didn’t expect for her to be gone a whole 20 minutes. This is her own wedding for God's sake. If anyone should be here to enjoy it, it’s her. She also knew that while Kazan had his own killer friends, he didn’t trust any of the other killers at all. With the looks on the other men's faces, Kazan was either seconds away from uprooting every stone and tree to look for her, or he was about to violently interrogate every killer he saw.

She quickly strolled over to the group, her Zori making soft rustling sounds in the grass. There was a look of instant relief as the other men took notice of her oncoming presence. Kazan, still pacing worriedly, was brung out of his musings by a strong hand on his shoulder as the Trapper pointed at her with a, “Well speak of the angel.”

Kazan whipped around with a speed that almost made her jump. A large grin formed on his unmasked face as he all but ran to her, and quickly scooped her into his arms. 

“Where have you been hiding?! Are you well?” He spoke with a chuckle, but the slight concern in his eyes told her that it wasn’t a rhetorical question. Claudette laughed at his enthusiasm, and tried to quell his concerns by wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and nestling into his chest.

“I’m fine Kazan. Just got a little caught up in time that’s all,” she pulled away slightly to look into his piercing red eyes, “I was even thinking of you while I was out.”

Kazan’s eyes widened slightly, love and adoration clear in his look, as he answered with a questioning, “Oh?” As if there was ever a doubt in Claudette’s mind that he didn’t feel the same, looks like that is what makes all possible negative thoughts about their relationship cease to exist. Claudette couldn’t help to give him a short peck on the lips. Her lips lingering close despite breaking the kiss as quickly as it came. They shared a loving smile before Claudette elaborated on her words.

“I was thinking about our wedding and how happy I am to be married to such a kind, wonderful, handsome, loving, stro-,” Claudette whispered. She was fully prepared to go on and on about her husband, until Kazan cut her off with a long kiss.

The two lost themselves in each other as they deepened the kiss, completely oblivious to the groans, whistles, and cheers from the crowd forming around them. They slowly pulled away when they saw a flash in the distance, a definitely drunken Meg screaming, “Let’s all hear it for the happy newlyweds!” and the resounding cheering afterwards. The two shared a laugh as Kazan finally put her down. They were instantly bombarded with drinks offered to them by multiple different hands from the crowd, Kazan graciously taking two while Claudette only accepted one.

If Claudette thought the festivities were going great before, the inclusion of her presence and the endless flow of alcohol everyone poured each other after her and Kazan’s display, made the beginning seem like a snooze fest. Emboldened by the joyous atmosphere and alcohol, everyone was doing things that Claudette knew would never happen if they were sober. She saw the Pig put a reverse bear trap on her own head and waited an extremely alarming amount of time to finally take it off. She definitely saw Micheal dance. It was quick and almost felt like the drinks were playing tricks on her, but the stare he gave her afterwards screamed, “Don’t tell anyone else about this or I’ll kill you.” She even spotted Rin, who had mysteriously been absent since she left and came back, kissing Yui in the kitchen. She was sober enough to have her face flame up like forest fire when she noticed Claudette’s silent smirk as she walked past them.

If there was anyone the alcohol was definitely getting too, it was Kazan. Although Claudette wasn’t much of a drinker, only drinking enough to get a good buzz, Kazan definitely drank his weight’s worth. He accepted almost every drink Evan and Gunslinger handed him and even joined a drinking contest, which he won by a landslide. The man limbered up immensely with the liquid courage in his system. He lacked some of the poise and grace he usually carried, as he stumbled about and dropped more items then he ever held. Thankfully never Claudette as he constantly held her in his arms as if she would disappear if he didn’t hold her. It felt like she was in his arms or his lap more than she was ever on her feet for the entire duration of the party. Even when they danced together it was more so him swaying with her in his arms to the beat than them dancing. She was only ever able to break free from the man whenever she gave the Trapper, who she recently learned was named Evan, a pleading look for help to distract him.

Despite how much of a hassle it may seem, Claudette wasn’t going to put a damper on his fun and she enjoyed every second of the affection and laughed through all of it… Well most of it. Kazan's lowered inhibitions meant that the man was less quick to anger and jealousy and, in Claudette’s humble opinion, it made him somewhat oblivious to others intentions. She was starting to believe what Jed told her earlier about the other killers, because something about her in a wedding dress was really doing something for them. It was almost like they sensed Kazan’s temporary laxness and used the opportunity to hit on her in front of him. Kazan greatly misinterpreted the meanings of their comments like what the Doctor said early.

The man had been staring at her for an uncomfortable amount of time. She’d been brought out of her laughter after Kazan said something by the all too recognizable feeling of a menacing stare. She followed the source to the leering Doctor who apparently paused in his own conversation with the Nurse to stare at her. He decided to go without the facial obstructions for the occasion, giving her a perfect look at the smile he gave her. The smile was licentious at the very least, to the point where Claudette had to look away in embarrassment. She decided to ignore the look. Chalking it up to be both the alcohol and just the way the Doctor is. Seemed like the man wasn’t going to let the moment go to waste as he showed up in front of the two after a couple minutes had passed.

“Congratulations to the lovely couple! May your relationship blossom everyday for years to come,” Claudette raised a brow at that. Typical, but definitely not the only thing he came here for, “And may I might add that the bride is quite beautiful. You’re a very lucky man, Kazan.”

A fairly benign statement if you ask her, and if he left it at that then she wouldn’t think too much of it. Claudette felt her shoulders sag at his words. Kazan grinned at his words and squeezed her waist, preening at the compliment.

“Thanks. I picked the best lily out of the bunch.” Kazan said, slurring slightly. Claudette smiled at the praise and nuzzled more into Kazan’s side. The Doctor gave them a tight fleeting smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all. He looked between the two before settling his gaze at Kazan, calculating his next words. A thought seemed to settle in his mind when he looked back to Claudette.

“Truly ravishing. I knew I should’ve taken you when I had the chance. Alas it seems my dear Kazan would be the one to unveil this treasure.” The Doctor finished his words with a short laugh. Claudette choked on her breath, eyes widening at the Doctor’s confession. She nervously shot a look to Kazan, not knowing how the man would react to his words. The man looked as if he was still processing the words. She was honestly a bit surprised that Kazan didn’t immediately react negatively to the blatant admittance of attraction, chalking it up to the alcohol making it take a bit longer for the words to sink in. She felt her mouth fall open in shock when Kazan finally let out a loud chipper laugh, and playfully caged her deeper into his arms.

“One’s act, one’s profit!” Kazan exclaimed. Both Kazan and the Doctor shared a laugh before the Doctor finally said his goodbyes, giving Claudette one last levelling look before he turned completely. Claudette blinked a couple times in shock and stared at Kazan’s unthreated posture. Either he had finally gotten over his jealousy problem within a couple of hours or the alcohol is really getting to him. Claudette decided that it would be best to make this a funny story when he’s sober.

The flirtatious behavior from the other killers continued throughout the night. She expected Freddy to be a bit uncouth considering she’s never seen him act otherwise, but she got similar comments from more unexpected killers like one of the Legion boys, the Pig and even a small comment from the man who warned her about the others himself. Who knew that she would be such a hot commodity on her  **wedding night** ? Claudette could only sigh as she rubbed her temples. This was starting to become less of a ‘funny story’ to tell him when he’s sober and more like an emotional hassle. Perhaps it was time that she and Kazan spent more time alone and away from the other killers.

The party was starting to wind down. Most of the people who didn’t get randomly called out to a trial during the reception, were now sitting down at tables recuperating and talking. The other few had turned in for the night, taking either themselves, their newfound lovers, or their friends with them. She looked up at the man holding her. Kazan had at least stopped drinking an hour ago. The man was definitely sobering himself up now, only drinking water and having deeper discussions with Claudette. The lull in both the previous conversation about their lives and also the party itself made Claudette think.

She was truly happy with her life right now. Despite everything, with all the death, misfortune and fear surrounding life within the Entity, she found herself sitting here with the love of her life. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind about her relationship with the man above her, and she knew that the man felt exactly the same way as her if not stronger. She knew that the man would never stray from her, never lie to her, would always protect her, would always care for her, and Claudette couldn’t ask for more. She looked down at her ring, shimmering with the glow of the golden lanterns nearby, and smiled wide. Claudette felt her eyes burn a bit with the thoughts.

She wished her parents could be here for this. That they could meet Kazan and see the ring that he gave her and the love that he shows her. That her dad could bore him with his philosophy talk and that her mom could gush about the future kids they would have. She didn’t even realize that she was crying until Kazan softly laid a hand on her cheek and wiped a makeup darkened fat tear away. He gave her a concerned look, tilting his head.

“I wish you could meet my parents. They would’ve really loved you.” Claudette whispered brokenly, answering his silent question. Kazan’s brow furrowed as he looked down for a second. After a moment, he gently pulled Claudette into a hug, hand holding her head to his shoulder. Claudette melted into the hug quickly, sadness breaking its dam in full force as she cried deeply into his sturdy shoulder.

“I do too.” Kazan spoke softly, gruff voice lowering to a murmur. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, finding comfort in each other's arms. Eventually Kazan pulled away to observe her face, hands slowly trailing up from her back up to her head to grab at the bonnet obscuring her face. He set the headpiece gently onto the table and brought his hands to her cheeks, wiping away the excess makeup and tears. He stayed that way for a second, eyes revealing his vulnerable interior, before speaking.

“Would you… care for one last dance?” He asked with loving eyes and a soft smile. Claudette lips stretched in a grin, giving a short wet laugh while heartily nodding her head.

Kazan carefully stood with Claudette still in his arms before gently setting her back down and walking, hand in hand, to the dancefloor. A slow song was just beginning to start, accentuated by the soft string orchestra led by a piano. Claudette felt that she could vaguely remember where this song is from, but in this moment all her focus was on Kazan holding his hand out to her for a waltz which she graciously accepted. They swayed at a reasonable distance from each other in the beginning. Size difference made it somewhat awkward to lean into each other considering Claudette was only a little bit above crotch level to Kazan. However both were content in the moment to look into each other's eyes as they moved across the floor. Contrasting movements, with Kazan’s more powerful stomps and Claudette’s echoing soft footfalls, did nothing to stop the even rhythm that they both moved with an almost practiced ease. As the song got to a lull, Kazan spoke.

“I may not have the power to grant you everything that you may need right now, but I will always be there to give you everything that I know you deserve. You deserve the world, and I’ll give you mine. I love you, Claudette.” The words were cheesy, but Claudette has never been lactose intolerant. She knew that she must look a mess with how much her makeup must be running from the tears, yet Kazan looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. 

“I love you too, Kazan. More than you would ever believe.” She couldn’t say the words fast enough despite how much the phrase has been used tonight.

Eventually as the song got closer to the end, Kazan raised Claudette up, holding her close to his chest as he led the two to the final notes of the orchestra. They stayed melded together in place even as the next song started to play, lost in the comfort of each other's overwhelming presence.

Eventually the two drew back to look at each other, Claudette still in Kazan’s arms. They smiled in unison before Kazan spoke again.

“I think it’s time for us to retire for the night.” Claudette nodded in agreement before looking around.

“Yeah, I think I should say goodbye to everyone before we go though. I know at least Dwight would appreciate the notice.” Claudette looked down and made a move to get down from Kazan’s grasp, until the man's grip tightened at her movements. She looked back up at the man in confusion. 

“I think they’ll understand. Plus the wedding nights are supposed to be all about the bride and the groom consummating their marriage.” Kazan gave her a lewd grin as he quickly bounded across the yard and into the house.

Claudette froze. A million thoughts racing through her mind at once. She had forgotten about the wedding night. With all that had happened, the newlywed sex was the last thing on her mind. Her face heated up at the thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to do anything with the man, quite the contrary actually, but the thought that she was about to lose her virginity right now was making her head spin. It didn’t help that she definitely heard a whistle from someone as they passed the living room, walking down the halls and up the stairs to all of the bedrooms.

Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she licked her lips in thought. She was embarrassingly inexperienced when it came to the details of sex, and it became especially daunting considering her partner is someone who’s had years of experience. She barely even knew what made herself tick let alone a man like Kazan. Could she even be sexy? Would it hurt? Would Kazan be super rough with her? That last thought sent shivers down her spine. Maybe that wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. Claudette thought with a smile, putting a pin on those fantasies for later.

All her thoughts come to an end as they finally make it to Kazan’s room. It's a fairly large traditional Japanese room with very dark wood colorings. She’s only been in here a handful of times, but now she should probably get used to the sight of it. She recognizes all of the desks, drawers, armor and weapon stands, and other decor strategically placed around the room, but what takes her breath away is the romantic display of the room. Vanilla scented candles have been placed all around the room with white rose petals making a path to the bed placed at the end of the room. Near the futon Claudette notices a basket full of sake and a few other items that made her face heat up at the sight. Overall the room has been set up for a perfect evening. 

“ _ Wow…  _ Someone’s been very busy while we were away.” Claudette said, mesmerized as she looked around the dimly lit room.

“I had someone set it up when it got late, since I wouldn't be there to do it myself.” Kazan responded, though the man wasn’t as interested in the presentation of the room. He was too preoccupied with closing the door behind them and locking it.

The man finally settled on a large worn chair near the futon, setting Claudette on the floor in front of him. He stared up and down her form with a strong look of appreciation and dark hunger in his eyes, hands wandering around her waist. Claudette fidgeted nervously under his gaze, face burning hotter with every silent second. She didn’t know where to look or what to do. Should she say something? Should she touch him too? Should they kiss? She hoped she wasn’t being too mood ruining with her lack of confidence and overall lack of experience, nor did she want Kazan to think that she wasn’t interested in progressing this either. She chanced a quick glance up at the man, who gave her a small, reassuring smile in return.

“No need to be so scared. I married you didn’t I?” Kazan chuckled, and Claudette felt herself release a breath she didn’t know she was holding. The man was definitely right. Even before they got together, Claudette’s inexperience and, to put it plainly, nerdiness wasn’t exactly a hidden trait. It was obvious that she’s never done anything like this before. Hell, without the Entity, Claudette would’ve probably never even held hands with a man before her 20s ended. Kazan was also no stranger to these kinds of activities considering Rin’s existence, so he’ll know just how to take care of her.

“Sorry...I just don’t know what to do really.” She whispered, turning her head in embarrassment. Kazan’s hands traveled up from her hips to her face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

“I’ll take care of you.” And with that, he kissed her. Chastly, at first. No tongue or force to it, just a small loving meeting of lips that slowly started to calm her nerves. She felt herself shake and fidget less and less until she shut her eyes and gradually wrapped her arms over Kazan’s shoulders. 

They stayed like that for a minute, basking in the intimacy of the kiss, before Kazan swiped a curious tongue over Claudette’s bottom lip. After a moment of surprise passed her, she hesitantly parted her lips to help deepen the kiss. Like a steady stream, Kazan’s long tongue flowed into her mouth. He licked around her cheeks and toyed with her tongue while his hands pulled her closer and explored her waist. Claudette felt a bit out of practice as she tried to keep up with Kazan’s wandering appendage. They haven’t made out like this too often, and whenever they did Kazan always broke off the kiss too soon for her liking. The task was made even more challenging with the fact that Kazan tongue, like the rest of his body, was rather large and long. Claudette felt her face burn even hotter than it already was with the thoughts circling in her head about the things he could do with such a spectacular tongue. She was too embarrassed to ask for him to choke her with it right now, but the somewhat vanilla kiss was doing it for her just the same.

Eventually Kazan broke the kiss, and Claudette missed the slightly metallic taste that was Kazan already. She unknowingly let out a small whine at the loss of contact, barely catching the smirk on Kazan’s face, before he dipped his head back down towards her neck. Quickly Claudette tilted her head, giving the man more access to her sensitive collar. He accepted the invitation with glee, Claudette letting out a breathy sigh as his lips went to work on her. He alternated between long licks and kisses all across her throat, giving the occasional teasing bite as he slowly moved down towards her collar bone, stopping at the hem of her robe. 

One of his hands stopped its groping of her ass to toy with the edge of her shiromuku, wordlessly asking for permission to take it off. This time Claudette was the one to break off contact, taking a somewhat shaky step back to help remove the plentiful amounts of fabric from her body. The wedding kimono, while pretty, was a pain to get on and it proved to be even more of a pain to get. The first layer went quickly, Claudette tossing it somewhat haphazardly across the room, then she immediately hit a wall while trying to untie her obi. Kazan watched her struggle for a second, not wanting to undermine her efforts, before sighing and quickly pulling her in and turning her around to see the knot.

“This always proves to be the most difficult part,” Kazan grumbled as his large fingers fumbled with the strings before finally untying the obstruction. Claudette absently nodded her head at the admission, “It would be easier if I could just rip it off.”

Claudette ducked her head down with a shy smile.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did…” She spoke in a small voice.

Kazan’s hands paused at that. Claudette could only imagine the look on his face as he was quiet for a moment, still.

“You’re a wicked girl, Claudette.” He finally spoke with a laugh. 

Even still, the man continued to remove the robes like normal, making quick work of the clothes until Claudette was left in the final thin layer. Finally, he turned her around to face him again. He stared hard at the now slightly open garment hands, teasing the hem to get small peaks at the smooth dark skin below. Claudette felt herself gulp when the fabric finally started to slip off her shoulders, exposing her near nude, lithe frame to Kazan’s roving eyes. Kazan smiled softly, fingers lightly tugging the strap of Claudette’s lacy white bralette that did little to hide her breasts. 

“You’re beautiful, my little lotus blossom.” Kazan smiled as Claudette blushed at his words. After a moment, he leaned down to kiss her softly, hands gripping her hips to pull her into his lap. They soon got back to the fever they found themselves in previously, tongues exploring each other's mouths while Kazan’s hands reveled in her bare skin. Eventually the man retreated from her mouth and moved to retrace his steps along her neck, making sure the marks he left would last while also making new ones on the newly exposed skin. 

Claudette couldn’t help but to make soft sounds at his ministrations, though she had a feeling that if she did try to stay quiet, Kazan would stop immediately. She felt her previous nervousness start to slip away the more Kazan claimed her skin, almost to the point where she was about to take the rest of her clothes off right there. She knew Kazan meant well and wanted to take things slow to ease into it, but the way the man was now fondling her breasts in one large hand and sucking hickies into her skin without even taking off the garment yet, was driving her crazy.

In a moment of bravery, Claudette removed her hands from Kazan’s braided hair to unhook her bra, all while gyrating her hips downward to grind against his hardening length. And what a length it was. Her eyes widened with the shock of his size. If she wasn’t absolutely certain he didn’t put his weapons up before this, she would’ve thought she was grinding on his Kanabo. She felt her nervousness start to bubble in her throat again. How were they going to make this work? She was already pretty small compared to him, and with her virginity still intact, this was either gonna hurt enough to kill her or it wasn’t going to fit in general. She bit her lip in worry. She didn’t want to disappoint the man, especially on their wedding night, nor did she want to be split in two on his length.

Her focus was suddenly pulled back to the man in front of her. Kazan, who had stopped his attentions on her chest when she ground her hips into his, had finally recovered from the shock and started to pull her bra off. Seemed the man took the hint to move things along faster as he finally attached himself to her nipple. Claudette let out a loud moan at the contact. Her mind getting hazy at the pleasurable feeling of Kazan’s sharp teeth nibbling on her right nipple, his hand pinching and rolling the other. Her hands knitted themselves into his hair again, messing up the braid in the process as she held him to her chest. Her moans grew as Kazan started to grind himself into her. His clothed length gave some much needed rough friction against her clit. Her thin, dampening panties doing nothing to defend against his onslaught. 

Claudette moved feverishly against him. She was getting close just from this, and she didn’t feel embarrassed about it not one bit. Kazan definitely knew how to take care of a woman, plus it's been awhile since she’s been able to feel pleasure like this. The Entity isn’t exactly an ideal place to try and relieve oneself, especially as a survivor. If her calculations on how long she’s been here are right, she’s been pent up for years. Her sensitivity to pleasure was justified in her book.

She’s never been this wet before in her life. She was sure she was leaving a mark on Kazan’s bottoms from her rutting in his lap. She was getting pretty loud. She hoped that no one from the party had made it far enough upstairs to hear her, or even worse, Rin, but she couldn't help her sounds. She was almost there. Kazan had taken to actually biting her nipples now, leaving teeth indentations around her dark nipples, and giving her a pleasurable mix of pain with her pleasure. His hands moved from her tits, to her waist, to her ass, before he gave her cheeks a nice squeeze. Claudette gave a long moan at the action, until the sound was replaced with a high pitched whine as Kazan tightened his grip on her rear to still her movements. She gave him a puzzled, pleading look when the man finally detached himself from her nipple and looked up at her. He smirked at her pouting face, taking in the full view of her sweaty, hickie and bite mark filled form.

“Can’t have you coming so soon unless it’s on my tongue.” He said, voice deepening intoxicating low with his arousal. Claudette hummed at the admission. She could let the orgasm denial pass so long as he made true on his word.

It seemed the man was going to do exactly that as he stood from the stool and walked them both over to the futon, mindful of the precariously placed candles along the way. He knelt down and laid Claudette gently onto the bedding, before standing fully again. Claudette watched with obvious interest as the man started to strip in front of her. Kazan took his time undressing, obviously wanting to give her a little show before diving in. With each layer of fabric that left his body, Claudette felt herself sit up straighter and straighter to catch the full display. After some time he got to the final layers of the montsuki, a simple white, kimono like shirt and matching pants. Claudette didn’t hide her ogling as the shirt slowly came off. Although it's not like she hasn’t seen him basically shirtless before, seeing him completely bare in this setting is something completely different. Without all the armor on, she was able to see every scar and tattoo clearly. Eventually she’ll have to ask him what they mean since she also noticed the same wordy tattoos on his back in trials and when he’s training before. She felt the urge to trace over every single mark she saw with both her hands and her lips.

She held her breath as his hand gripped the hem of his pants. She could already see just how big Kazan was through the pants. His length making an obvious bulge on the side of his left leg, straining against the fabric. She felt her jaw open wider and wider as the fabric eventually started to fall from his hips. Finally she let out a sharp gasp as he was fully exposed.

Oh. My. God.

Was the only thought she could muster as she stared at the awesome length that Kazan wielded. To see it in its full glory was a lot different from its previously veiled outline. The man was uncut, something that was most likely common in his time period, though the head was still very visible despite that. He also had a very prominent vein that showed on the underside of it, and was twinged a darker, slightly purple blue compared to the rest of his body. Claudette thought that her earlier description of Kanabo was pretty on the mark considering that's about as thick as the man seemed. If she put her arm to the thing, it seemed like it would be about the same length as her forearm. To top everything off, the thing had the nerve to have a slight curve to its posture. Yeah, that’s definitely not going to fit.

“You’ll catch flies if you have your mouth open any longer. So,... do you like the view?” Kazan said with a small laugh. 

“I-...I can’t say I don't enjoy it, but I don’t think this is gonna work like it should.” Claudette said with a slight tremor to her voice. Kazan knelt down onto the futon with her and put a reassuring hand on her back.

“Nonsense. It definitely won’t fit now, but with time, you will learn to take me,” He gave her a quick kiss and slowly guided them to lay back in at the center of the large mattress before staring into her eyes, “I won’t make you take me until you’re ready, so for now, do you trust me to help you get there?”

His words definitely helped to ease some of her nerves. While she knew that he wouldn’t force himself onto her or anything like that, knowing that he’s ok with not being able to penetrate her anytime soon made her feel less like she was disappointing him with her inability to take his length. She smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around his thick neck and pull him closer in a hug.

“I trust you.” She whispered softly in his ear, then pulled back to kiss him.

They kissed sweetly as Kazan’s hand slowly trailed from her back to her ass again. Claudette let out an embarrassing squawk into his lips when he started to pull her panties down. Kazan pulled away with a soft chuckle, then kissed his descent down her body, her panties going with him. He worshiped every bit of her torso then gave a teasing nip to her pelvis bone before kneeling up fully. He smiled at her, then pushed her legs apart to gaze at her in all her glory. She’s glad she’s dealing with an ancient man because she wouldn’t be able to handle the extra pressure to be shaved or not. Another thing that could be added to the ongoing list of things you can’t really do in the Entity. She gave a soft gasp when reached down to thumb one of her lips to the side.

“Cute.” He said fondly.

Claudette wasn’t too into the different anatomies of people’s vaginas. She didn’t know what could even be considered an ‘ugly’ vagina, but she is glad that Kazan sure thinks that her’s is attractive. Her heart started to race as he moved to lay back down in between her legs. After another moment of him admiring her, he got to work. She let out a low groan as he licked a stripe between her lips, paying extra attention to her still engorged clit as he moved up. He sucked and licked methodically long her folds before driving his tongue into her hole. Claudette high pitched moan as the apandage entered her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the wet sounds of their union, embarrassingly loud in the otherwise quiet room. Kazan’s long tongue was able to reach in places that Claudette has never been able to reach with her fingers. The strange feeling of the strong, yet so malleable muscle inside of her, pushing against her walls trying to see if it could find her G-spot while the bridge of his nose added some much needed pressure to her clit, put her right back to the desperation she had earlier in only a few minutes.

It seemed that Kazan was going to let finish this time as he took her increased moans as a sign to keep going, giving all his movements an extra bit of emphasis as his grip tightened on her hips. In record time, she finally caved into her ecstasy with a loud cry, Kazan riding her through her climax until her legs started to clamp around his head in over sensitivity. Quickly Kazan moved to sit up, taking in the post orgasm look of her. Her gaze foggy, sweat clinging to every inch of her, a small bit of drool that managed to escape its confines, and her breasts bobbing with the exertion of her breathing. Kazan gave an unseen smirk at his work, prideful of the pleasure he gave her. After a bit of time, Claudette came down from her high and looked up at him.

“That was amazing. I haven’t come like that in years.” She gave him a small tired smile, voice slightly raw. Kazan’s grin grew with her admission, his chest puffing out in pride.

“No man should be able to call themselves such if they can’t please a woman. I’m glad my skills have still held up over the years,” Kazan licked his lips, looking away abashedly, “Though I must admit, I find myself addicted to the taste of you. It was one of the reasons I still feed from your blood during trials before I had to stop myself. For that, I owe you my deepest apologies.”

He bowed his head in shame. Claudette wanted to give him a speech about how that was the past, and she doesn’t think any different of him, but she’s still reeling from the confession. She eventually recovered enough to grab his hand on her hip and utter out a quick, “It’s ok. I understand.”

He looked back to her face and they shared a mutual smile. After that Kazan moved to kneel between her legs, draging her hips onto his lap when he got situated, “I may not be able to fully consummate our marriage tonight, but I think I can do something that’ll get pretty close to it.”

Claudette gazed at the man on top of her curiously. She watched as the man moved himself closer to her while grasping his length. He gave it a couple of good pumps, smearing his fluids along the shaft, before slotting it against her sopping heat. Claudette gave a sharp gasp as the head rubbed against her still sensitive clit. He rubbed his length along the folds of her pussy, pressing the indigo tip against her hole, almost like he was going to try and push in, before moving along. The fire started to burn in her loins again at the teasing. She’s never been aroused so soon after already coming once, but Kazan was giving her a lot of firsts tonight. After a couple minutes of his teasing and his length being coated in her fluids, he removed his hand completely. He leaned over her more, forcing his hips against hers in a way that made them both cry out at the pressure, and started to thrust his hips. Like with everything that Kazan did, there was a strong sense of power and strategy in his thrusts. He made sure to always thrust out enough so that the ridge on the mushroom head brushed against the apex of her mound, giving her clit a pleasurable change of pace while also keeping his bruising pressure against her. 

Claudette moaned loudly at the contact. It was one thing to grind against each other clothed, but to be completely bare, slotted against each other was pure bliss. She tried to clear her mind enough to focus on the sounds and look of Kazan’s pleasure. The man gritted his teeth, sounds muffled to a low growl and deep groans as he quickened his pace against her. Claudette watched with rapt attention as a few stray strands from his braid clung to his face and a bead a sweat trailed from his brow and plopped onto her thigh below. The man looked downright sinful and Claudette felt like she could cum just watching him.

Their oncoming climax was obvious. Their echoing sounds increased in volume and frequency. Kazan’s grip on her thighs and monstrous speed of his thrusts took no prisoners and made it impossible to try and curb the pleasure. Suddenly the man paused in his thrust for a second, grabbed her legs and pushed them together. He gathered her legs in one arm and resumed his pistoning. Claudette couldn’t last like this. With the new position, she could feel the man’s rather large balls slam hypnotically against her twitching hole. 

“I’m... close. W… would you be alright if I released just like this?,'' Kazan forced out in between breaths. Claudette rapidly nodded her head without thought. She couldn’t think of a better place to finish besides inside her, and with that not being possible, coming straight onto her tits was the next best thing.

All good things must come to an end as Kazan finally came with a loud roar, shooting enough seed to cover her entire torso in his wake. Claudette finished immediately after him, the feeling of his hot seed on her body aiding her own climax. They both wilted pitifully in their post orgasmic high, Kazan slowly lowering her legs and Claudette’s arms hanging uselessly above her head. Through the haze, Kazan lifted a hand to her soiled, stomach smearing the seed slightly as he assessed his work.

“I can’t wait for the day I can finally fill you up with my seed, and watch it spill from your hole.” Kazan rumbled in content. Claudette pulled her arms up to cover her heated face at his words. Her shyness wasn’t allowed for long as Kazan pulled her arm away from her face to kiss her deeply. When he finally got his fill, he pulled away with a loving smile.

“I love you, lotus blossom.” Claudette gave him a lazy smile in return.

“Love you too, Lion King,” She sat up slightly and gestured to the now drying cum on her torso, “Now can you help me find something to clean up with?”

Kazan laughed and nodded his head with a small, “Yeah, yeah” as he reached around her and into the bucket to retrieve a small hidden white cloth.

“Someone really must have thought of everything when they set this up, huh?” She said with an appreciative nod. Kazan nodded his head from side to side, a ghost of a laugh behind his breath.

“More or less.”

He wiped her down gently until she was spotless, then threw the rag into some unknown corner of the room, pulled her into his arms, and laid them both down in the center of the futon. She nuzzled into his hold, feeling drowsy from the moment they finished. It’s been a long eventful day with a whirlwind of emotions attached to it, she definitely needed some rest. She didn’t even notice when she started to fall asleep, only feeling the soft blanket covering her shoulders and a soft kiss to her temple before a deep sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed the read and I hope u stay tuned for more content. Feel free to add lots of feedback and kudos. Good vibes for everyone.  
> I'm welcome to suggestions for other future projects. Right now I already have a story in mind so stay tuned for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i link my original tumblr page or make a new one specifically for dbd stuff because i want you guys to be able to send prompts or head cannons or stuff like that. Would u guys like that or no? Also thanks for reading and please give me feedback once again.


End file.
